


甘拜下风15-16

by LunaBai



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBai/pseuds/LunaBai
Kudos: 2





	甘拜下风15-16

15.

魏峙果真如他所说没有责罚阿宁，只是加派了许多人来伺候，又嘱咐他日后出门要多带人跟着。

隔了几日听见府里有人议论，说是十里街有个屠户的女人被划了脸，那屠户也挨了顿毒打被赶走了。

彼时宋可风正靠在院中美人榻上躲懒晒太阳，阿宁兴致勃勃来与宋可风道，“定是老爷为您出了气！活该她受罪，卑贱之躯也敢碰您金贵的身子。”

宋可风一时觉得这话有些耳熟，才想起从前在钟楚院时少不得被人这样骂过许多次，不过风水轮流转，现今他是千金贵体，曾经趾高气昂的却成了卑贱的那个。

如此想来也觉得有颇有几分感慨，宋可风轻叹了一口，正欲与阿宁说叫他少搬弄是非，却见安茗急匆匆跑进院里来，叫了几声“夫人”。

“这是怎么了？”宋可风轻道。

安茗喘了几口，“夫人，老爷今儿下了朝心里不太痛快似的阴着脸，我们这些做下人的大气也不敢出，还请夫人去瞧瞧，算是可怜可怜咱们，有您在老爷总能和善些。”

宋可风思量半晌，下榻便随着他去了，一路行来问道老爷是为什么缘故不高兴。

安茗答，“奴才也不大清楚，其实从宫里出来时倒也还好，只是后来昭王妃在宫门口把老爷拦下说了一通话，这才不太对劲了。”

宋可风又细细问了些别的，待到步至书房门前对安茗道，“你们先下去罢，这里有我就好。”

语毕进屋关上了门，转身见魏峙正在案前执笔，果真如安茗所言面色不虞。

素手握上案边墨锭，宋可风敛眉不作声，暗暗站在魏峙身边磨墨，屋内静谧可闻针落。

魏峙并不抬头看他，待砚台中墨色稠黑泛光才开口沉声道，“你跪下。”

宋可风应言提衣屈膝，跪在魏峙身侧，小脸微抬，眸中拢有水光如烟波。

魏峙却仍目不斜视只专注于案牍，又道：“褪衣绔。”

“夫君...”宋可风为难，紧咬薄唇，伸手去攀他衣袖来求。

“若要等我来给你脱衣，”魏峙语气无波，“脱完你便去门外跪着。”

宋可风眼中水气骤盛，只得乖乖去了全身衣物，裸身跪端正。

“先去墙角跪半个时辰，”魏峙睨他一眼，“好好反省我为什么罚你。”

宋可风膝行到墙边，面墙直身跪立，屋里地龙升得足倒不至于冷，只是身无一物的羞耻感叫他觉得难堪。

这一跪当真就是半个时辰，宋可风听到魏峙唤他过去时只觉得两膝发麻酸痛，若当真细究起来，从前比这更长时间的罚跪也不是没受过，只是现在被宠得成了习惯，才觉得刑罚难挨。

“错在哪了？说来我听听。”

其实刚刚与安茗打听一番，宋可风大抵便猜到魏峙这莫名的不快是怎么惹出来的，无非是方乐延记挂着自己当日在王府说的话，找魏峙理论来了。

宋可风字斟句酌小心道，“夫君是为了我与王妃说的那些话生气么？”

魏峙不答是否，还是板着面孔道，“继续。”

“我知道错了，”宋可风从善如流，“我不该说这些话给旁人听，更不该看低您对我的情意。”

“可可，”魏峙虚眼看他，“你是真心觉得你错了么？”

宋可风怔愣片刻，复而温驯道，“是，我知错了。”

“你起来，”魏峙敲了敲右手侧桌面的空处，“趴在这里。”

宋可风蹙眉，他害怕在书房里这样挨打，便没动弹，只抬眼望去，娇声道：“夫君，我不要...”

话还没完，脸上立时挨了不轻不重的一下。

要说这一掌都不算打，魏峙也根本没放力，他不过是想提醒一下宋可风莫要被宠得忘了形，更不许他在受罚时明目张胆地违抗自己。

宋可风却被这一掌打得失了魂，盈了满眶泪睁圆眼看向魏峙，却见那人仍是一脸淡淡，面色如古井无波。

他噙着泪，也不知何处来的胆气，就直挺挺跪那梗着脖子，吸着鼻子不让眼泪掉下来。

魏峙不明白他这突如其来的骨气是什么时候养起来的，却断容不得他这般违逆，于是加重了力又是一掌扇过去。

这下宋可风脸上方见了红印，两行清泪划下，眼里倔强却更甚。

魏峙加重了语气，“起来。”

宋可风别过脸，就是不依。

“你今天是哪来的脾气？”魏峙终于动了怒，起身将宋可风一把拉了起来，宋可风拧不过他只能任人摆布，被死死压在桌上挺起臀来。

魏峙拿了桌上的镇纸就往他臀上砸，那东西又硬又重，本不是用来责打人的，一下下落在软肉上，皮肉上的红肿还是其次，最疼的是震在骨头上。

纵是这样，宋可风竟咬着牙一声也不吭，不求饶也不撒娇，只默默掉泪珠子。

魏峙虽在气头上，可到底怕打坏了他，用十足的力气砸了有十下，揪住他脑后的头发迫使他抬头，阴戚戚道，“可可，我宠你的前提是你要听话，今天这样若再有下次，你大可试试。”

宋可风眼眶早已红透了，简直到了像要泣血的地步，他半张脸被散乱的头发遮住，魏峙看不见他的眼泪，只能见檀木桌上聚出一滩水渍。

“...您只喜欢我听话么？”良久，他听见宋可风奄奄说出这样一句。

魏峙凝眉，没有答他。

宋可风竟轻笑了一声，继续道，“...您大概不知道，您每次晚归回来时，身上都带着沉云香的味道，这香味道清淡不易察，我常年在这些香粉味里过来的，便很清楚。”

魏峙正欲抬起衣袖来闻，便又听宋可风道，“这香名贵难制，若我没记错的话，钦安城里只有严家小公子用。”

“...严小公子，与您曾有婚约在前的。”

16.

魏峙这下才明白过来，无论是那日宋可风跟方乐延说的话，抑或是今日这般逆反，皆是为了一个缘故。

他吃醋了。

魏峙失笑，一时竟消散了脾气，再想起宋可风刚刚的大逆不道也觉得有几分可爱。

他取了大氅把伏在桌上低泣的人裹住抱起来，正要抬步回卧房去，却听见宋可风弱弱抵抗道，“您放我下来。”

魏峙依言把他放在桌上，拢了拢他后脑勺，温言道，“怎么了？脾气还没闹完？”

“...我要穿衣服。”

魏峙把他裹紧了些，“我就这样抱你回去也没人能看见什么。”

宋可风扭过脸，“...我自己走回去。”

“咱们不闹了好不好？”魏峙叹气，两手支在他身子两侧，凑过去鼻尖相抵，“你乖一点，咱们回房去上点药，我再跟你好好解释严明蕴的事，行不行？”

宋可风往后微仰与他隔开些距离，垂眼道，“不必劳累您，我自己回去。”

他这般疏远冷淡的语气是从没有过的，魏峙心下稍有讶异，挑眉笑道，“好，你自己走也可以，就这样出去。”

说罢将那大氅连宋可风的衣物一同扔在了一边，摆明了不给他蔽体的东西。

骤然没了遮挡，宋可风又惊又羞地用手臂环住身体，美目圆睁，其中一半委屈一半不甘，聚拢成一眶湿气。

魏峙抱胸而立，脸上带着柔和的笑意给宋可风下了最后通牒，“我再给你一次选择，自己回去，还是我抱你回去？”

半晌静默后，宋可风终怯怯伸手拉住魏峙衣袖，便是妥协了。

回到房内，宋可风驯顺地趴在床上，任魏峙大手在他臀上轻缓流连，药膏仍是熟悉的滑腻触感。

而后魏峙又将他翻过来细细查看他跪久了的膝盖，好在只是有些发红，别的并没有什么。

魏峙看他仍是一副黯然的脸色，过去抚上他鬓发，柔声道，“严明蕴的事...”

宋可风略微一侧头避开他的手，移开视线轻轻道，“您不必跟我解释什么，您与谁来往，我本是不能管的。”

“你不管谁能管？”魏峙没料到宋可风竟还赌气着，便更放缓语气，一手去搂他，“好了宝贝，我与他当真没什么，你好好听我说行不行？”

宋可风却挡住他的手，“当真不必，您去忙就是，何须在我身上挂心。”

“真的不听？”

宋可风别开头不回话。

魏峙饶有兴味地瞧他半刻，伸手在那尖俏鼻头上刮了一下，“可可，你今天真是太不乖了。”

语毕从床榻上起身，宋可风仍倔着不回头，只以为他要走了，心里正委屈，猛然却被一把抱下了床，继而被摁着跪趴在了地上。

脖颈处突如其来一阵束缚感，皮革项圈紧紧束在其间，宋可风还没来得及反应，便被一阵力道拉住强制向后仰起头颅。

“啊...”

项圈后端连有一条铁锁，铁锁末端正握在魏峙手里，那是一个光滑的大银钩，钩尖处并不尖锐，却是个圆滑的小球。

魏峙蹲下身，将那小球按在宋可风穴口，没做润滑，摩挲几下后直接插入了干涩的花苞里，穴肉艰难地包裹住这冷硬的异物，缺少滑腻感的每一寸嫩肉都仿佛是被生生碾过，痛楚难言。

这银钩与项圈间的铁链不长，佩戴之人须得后仰至极限，如若不然，两相牵连之间或是令人咽喉处呼吸困难，又或是令穴内被银钩拉扯翻搅。

宋可风呜咽了两下便没了声音，被这刑具强迫摆成的姿势使他几近失声。

魏峙俯下身子去揩他眼下几行清泪，和缓问道，“现在可可能好好听我说了吗？”

“...呜。”

魏峙也不管他是不是答应，只继续道，“我不是要罚你的小脾气，我知道你现在被养得有些娇气，你这些脾气原是很可爱的，只是不该不分时候地乱跟我犟。”

边说着边用脚正了正他姿态，叫两腿分的更开，又道，“知道你今天错在哪里么？”

“...我...不该顶...顶撞您。”项圈带来的窒息感让宋可风一句话说得支离破碎。

“你这些日子顶撞我还少么？”魏峙轻笑，“我哪次罚你了？”

“我...我知错了，”宋可风眼泪顺着眼角入鬓，“求您...夫君...您解开...解开这个...”

“可可，我给过你机会，”魏峙拍拍他脸颊，“你自己不肯好好听，我只能这样让你听。”

说罢拿起旁边备好的藤条，比上两团软肉，“现在我们来数数你的错误。”

“一来，你心里有疑虑不来问我，反而去跟外人说些怨怼的话，你有没有错？”

宋可风费力答了声有，继而感到臀上皮肉一紧，藤条尖锐的疼痛应声而下，只一下就起了一条泛白的檩子，慢慢转红。

他下意识一动弹，铁链骤然拉紧，后穴里的银钩和颈上项圈便又是一轮新的折磨。

“别乱动，”魏峙拿藤条戳了戳他脊背，“否则难受的是你自己。”

“再者，今日你来书房，我问你是否真的知错，你心里分明有不满，为何不说？”

“...我...我不敢。”宋可风话音刚落，便又挨了一下，这次仍落在刚刚那处附近，俨然把疼痛加重了几成。

接着魏峙没再说话，只迅疾地将藤条反复敲打在臀瓣上原有伤处附近，这样的打法便是刻意叫他疼，让他记住教训。

“啊...夫...夫君...呜...”

几十下毕，不仅是半边屁股上落了刺目的红痕，修长白皙的脖颈更被项圈摩擦出殷红，再有后穴的软肉迫不得已反复吞吐那截银钩，此刻也有些红肿发胀。

“知错了吗？”魏峙握上钩露出来的半截，缓缓抽送，引得宋可风一哆嗦，艰难地呻吟求饶，直说道知错了。

于是这才得以解放被取下刑具，魏峙知道他现在不比以前温顺，打完了还得哄，否则就有发不完的小脾气。

正欲起身去抱，却见宋可风膝行几步来到面前，伏在他膝上就啼哭起来。

“夫君...”宋可风哭得厉害，上气喘不匀下气也没上来，魏峙忙去给他抚顺气，生怕他呛着。

“我会听话的，”宋可风哭了许久终于平缓下来，抬起泪痕交错的小脸望向魏峙，“如果您只是喜欢我乖巧听话，我会乖，也不会再跟您闹了，您不要不喜欢我好不好？”

魏峙被这话弄得好一阵心疼，蹙眉捧住他脸颊，“我在书房里说的是气话，可可乖，别乱想。”

宋可风握住魏峙的手，乖顺地用脸蹭了蹭，垂眸徐徐道，“您说是气话，可当时未必没有几分真意。”

魏峙把他抱进怀里，心道这是小性子又上来了，只得顺着，“是我不对，我不该那么说，可可别放在心上好不好？”

“您很久没说过这样的话了，”宋可风盈盈靠在他身上，屋内烛光映在烟波袅袅的眼中辉灿如星，“这段时日里您回家得少，我有时一个人入睡，总是很难眠。”

语毕又有两行泪垂落。

魏峙心里一窒，把他抱得紧了些，轻唤了一声，“可可。”

宋可风语气越发哀戚，“今日在书房，我又闻到您身上的香味，原不是故意想与您倔，只是...我实在有些害怕。”

也许是说到委屈处了，竟又渐渐由泣成哭，“我知道您从前就有过许多侍宠的，特别疼爱的也不是没有，但后来腻了便也弃了，我...只怕我不过是与他们一样罢了。”

“你这又是哪听来的？”魏峙心疼得紧，耐心跟他解释，“从前是有些伺候的人，可哪能及得上你，我对你和对他们是不能比的。”

“那严小公子呢？您与他小时就有婚约，总该有些情分的。”

“那算什么婚约，不过小时候两家大人随口一提的玩笑而已，”魏峙捻上他耳垂诉说情由，“这几日与他哥哥严明沂在政务上来往的多，明沂惯着他这个弟弟，总带着他来，我也是避不开。”

宋可风抬脸怯怯问，“当真这样么？”

“千真万确。”

“可您今日，”宋可风欲言又止，顿了良久才诺诺道，“今日那样冷淡，还...那样打我，我以为您厌烦我了。”

魏峙一凛，此时也是后悔了，“是我不对，我当时心里是气你，你不知方乐延今日下朝气势汹汹来找我，我都不知怎么了，直说我亏待了你，我才知道你原来心里那样不信我，却不与我说，跑去跟外人说。”

“那这些时日，倒都是我自己多心了。”宋可风素手绞着绢子，小心翼翼看向魏峙。

那小脸莹洁如玉，腮上因落泪如凝新荔，魏峙看着便觉动情，不自禁吻过去，只落在脸上犹嫌不足，便顺势把人放倒在床上，倾身压上去，细致又温柔地在朱唇上反复揉碾，继而深入更柔软的地方。

“等这阵子忙完也差不多就是中秋，中秋过了还有乞月节，我都陪着你好好过，”魏峙躺在他身侧把人揽过来，轻柔道，“只是中秋节皇上照例要设宴逃不开，你陪我一同进宫吧。”

tbc.


End file.
